


Pink Paper Cranes

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hydra cell targeted and nearly destroyed everything that matters to Daisy and Jemma, but now they're stuck on the bus in the air while Coulson and May take care of the cell because Jemma's nine months pregnant and time is running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Paper Cranes

“Ugh! Damnit! It looked so easy on the T.V!” Daisy threw down the pink piece of paper. It was crumpled up and had been bent several times in strange, it unfolded itself on the table and then lay mangled and still.

In the next room Bobbie glanced at Jemma whose belly was now taking up most of her torso, she was reading and Bobbie was skimming through her I pad. The small woman had one hand holding her book and the other resting on her pregnancy bump.

Bobbie raised an eyebrow and said without looking up from her app game, “She’s doing it again.”

Jemma sighed and put the book down, getting up very carefully and slowly from her seat on the couch and headed into the dining room. The air was tense and quiet. She walked behind Daisy and put a reassuring hand on her wife’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be fine, darling, it’s probably just taking her a while to get back to us.”

It had been about five hours since May had left them on the bus, taking their only reliable transport away while Jemma was already nine months along and could go into labor at any time. Between that and the fact that they might have to have their baby at 30 thousand feet in the air because of hydra nearly blowing up their house, everyone was undeniably stressed beyond belief.

“I know, I’m not worried.” She said unconvincingly, causing a loud scoff from Bobbie in the other room. “I just, I really wanted to learn how to make these stupid cranes to put in her room and I can’t figure it out! I’ve diffused bombs, Jemma, and I can’t do one piece of stupid origami.”

"Actually origami is an ancient art, it started in Japan and since then it's expanded and become an art form of its own. The word 'origami' literally means--"

Daisy put a hand up, "It was an expression sweetie."

Jemma smiled and nodded, "of course, darling."

They stayed in silence for the next few minutes with jemma lightly squeezing her wife's shoulder and eventually Daisy put her hand back to hold the pregnant woman's hand. After a while though, her feet began to ache and she slid a chair over to sit next to Daisy. 

Jemma sighed, "Do you want me to teach you how to make a paper crane?"

Daisy turned her head slowly, "You know how to do origami?" 

The British woman gave her a look of 'duh' and Daisy shrugged, sliding over one of the pink squares to her wife and sitting back. Jemma grabbed the paper and immediately began folding it and turning it expertly. A few minutes later she pulled the two ends of the paper and a little crane popped out from the folds. 

She smiled and handed it to Daisy who took it and shook her head, "It's perfect, not that I'm that surprised." She said with a little chuckle. 

"Oh, don't be like that, I'll show you, It's not that hard." Jemma leaned over the table awkwardly and got another square of paper. 

"You say that about chemistry, Jem, I don't know if I trust your judgement on what's 'easy'."

The pregnant woman rolled her eyes and scooted closer to her wife, "Here, first; You fold the paper into a rectangle--"

Daisy watched Jemma demonstrate the first fold, when she didn't respond Jemma took her wife's hand and moved it through the first step. Daisy snapped out of it and for a moment she smiled, letting Jemma guide her through the steps. 

By the 5th crane Daisy could make them fairly easily and they were just making them at the same time because it was relaxing and it gave them something to do with their hands. 

"You feeling okay, Jem?" Daisy looked up from her half made crane as Jemma stopped and her eyes went slightly wide. 

Jemma smiled and looked up, "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." She continued to pop open another perfectly made crane. 

"You made a face." Daisy stated, her heart speeding up again. 

"She kicked, that's all."

Daisy nodded with a little 'oh' and she went back to the paper in front of her, "We probably won't have any idea where's she'll be born." She said with a humorless chuckle, "We could end up in some shack in Iceland for all we know."

"She'll be fine, Daisy, she's not even giving me any trouble yet, I know I'm close and we're on edge but she's been a very patient baby so far."

"Ha!" Daisy scoffed skeptically, "She's half my genes, she's definitely going to choose the worst possible time to be born." And then she added in a soft voice "She might have superpowers too.."

"Daisy." Jemma stopped her and put down a pink square, "Not until she's out of my uterus."

"Sorry."

An hour later and the cranes began piling up, they were falling off the table onto the floor every time one of the women would add another one. Daisy only stopped making them when she decided to try to see how long she could balance a crane on Jemma's belly. 

She yelled victoriously when their baby kicked and the crane fell off onto the ground, Jemma laughed as Daisy made a little goal sign with her fingers. 

"Our baby's going to be a soccer player, Jem!"

Jemma giggled, "You mean a 'football' player?"

"Tell you what, she'll decide what she's going to be when we find out where she's going to born."

"Well, then, she has a much higher chance of being a 'football player' than a 'soccer player'."

Another hour after that and the table had ceased to be a logical place to put the cranes and they were now just tossing them on the floor in a little circle that surrounded their chairs and feet. 

Both of them jumped when Bobbie suddenly spoke up from the other room, "Their here!"  
A moment later Coulson and May were sprinting into the room, they stopped in the doorway and took in the scene in front of them. Daisy and a very pregnant Jemma sitting innocently at the table surrounded by what could have been hundreds of little pink paper cranes. 

"Wha--" Coulson stopped mid sentence, "Never mind, we located and took out the hydra cell, you two should be safe. We're going to head the nearest Shield hospital because we really don't need this baby to be born on the bus and--"

"OH!" Jemma stood up and clutched her stomach with wide eyes. 

Daisy stood up as she realized what was happening. 

"Oh you've got to be kidding me?" Coulson said breathlessly. 

"Like I said; She's my child." Daisy put a hand on Jemma's back and on her tummy. 

May looked and Coulson and he immediately shook his head, "No! No, we are not--"

May ignored him and went towards their scientist, "Come on, Simmons, We're taking Lola."

She led the nervous couple away, Jemma clutched a pink Paper crane as she waddled away, clutching at her stomach, trying her best to stay calm. 

A few hours later, Chloe Elizabeth Johnson-Simmons was born in a tiny hospital in the middle of Argentina and after they came home safely with their new daughter, Daisy and Jemma framed and hung up a crumpled pink crane in the nursery.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting as always! :D I hope that you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
